


Beyond the Fae

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Fae AU, Multi, Reader is written as gender neutral, Unhealthy Relationships, fae related kidnapping, ray is king of the fae, s, swearing lmao, that get the shit beaten outta them becaue fuck unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: You are the RFA party coordinator, late one night you make a promise to a hacker on your phone. This leads you to discovering a whole new world where myths are real and more dangerous than the stories tell. Can you escape back home to the human world or will you be trapped in the fae world forever with its unstable king?





	Beyond the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Ok quick background check. Rika had cancer and u were a friend of hers. When she died she made u the party coordinator in her place. Mint eye never happened

Slamming the door shut with a bang loud enough to startle the neighbours downstairs you fish around your bag for your phone. Opening up the messenger app you start to rant.

 

_(Username) Enters the Chatroom_

 

_(Username): I’m going to kill a man_

 

_707: lolololol run Yoosung_

 

_Yoosung★: ME????? What did I do?????????_

 

_707: You’re just the slowest of us all_

 

_Yoosung★: (Angry Emote)_

 

_(Username): Can y’all just let me vent_

 

_Yoosung★: Sorry (Username), what’s wrong?_

 

_(Username): Well first I lost my ring on my way to Uni_

 

_(Username): It was handmade by a friend_

 

_(Username): Then my perverted teacher tried to hit on me after class_

 

_(Username): So I had to report him to the school which he OBVIOUSLY denied_

 

_(Username): So now I have to deal with being moved to a new class AND an enquiry team on my ass when exams are coming up_

 

_Yoosung★: (Sad emote)_

 

_Yoosung★: Don’t remind me_

 

_(Username): And to top it all off reporting that scum made me late to a meeting with the guest that deals with overseas mining and she’s considering not coming to the party now because of that._

 

_707: The bad luck fairy has cursed you (Username)~~~~_

 

_707: But don’t worry, the fairy of wealth 707 shall cast a magic spell and banish the bad luck fairy!_

 

_707: OwwwooooOOOOoooo~~~~~~_

 

_Yoosung★: That’s not going to help Seven -_-_

 

_(Username): I’m willing to try anything right now_

 

_(Username): oooWWWWWOOOoooOOOOOO~~~~~_

 

_707: Honey Buddha, Honey Buddha._

 

_707: In the name of Honey Buddha begone bad luck._

_Yoosung★: -_-_

 

You chuckle. Seven always seemed to know how to make you feel better even in bad times. And as stupid as it sounds, your suffocating aura of bad luck feels to have lightened, or at least your bad mood has.

 

You shuffle over to your bed, dropping your bag on the floor beside it, resting on your side. You feel a yawn pass through your mouth and the weariness you had been pushing to the back of your mind all day hits you like a brick.

 

_(Username): Thanks for listening guys_

 

_(Username): But I’m super tired, I’m gonna go to sleep._

 

_Yoosung★: Rest well (Username)_

 

_707: (That weird chuckle emoji)_

 

_707: Don’t worry, I’ll be in your dream’s tonight._

 

_(Username): I’ll charge you with trespassing if you end up in my dreams_

 

_707: (Shock emoji)_

 

_(Username): Night_

 

_(Username) has left the chatroom._

 

Closing your eyes it wasn’t long before you entered a deep and (thankfully Sevenless) sleep.

 

~~

 

**Beep Beep**

 

‘Ugh,’ you moan, a hand reaching out from the covers of your bed in your sleep to smack the alarm clock on the bedside table.

 

**Beep Beep**

 

The cursed noise continues and your hand smacks the poor clock harder.

 

**Beep Beep**

 

Finally you throw your head from the covers only to see the clocks red numbers in the dark informing you it was 2 am and the clock was innocent of all irritating beeping noises. Feeling a little sorry for the clock you hear another beep and your head follows the noise all the way to your phone.

 

Suppressing a groan you unlock the phone, expecting an email from an irate teacher or a foreign guest inquiring about the next RFA party despise the time zone differences. Instead an invitation appeared, inviting you to meet a new RFA party guest in a cabin in the mountains, no specific time offered except a vague within the week. No email from the sender left you unable to reply to reject the suspicious offer, so instead you deleted the invitation and went back to sleep. Just as you closed your eyes you heard another beep from your phone. Unlocking it again you see the same invitation again. A little eerie you think, but you might have deleted the wrong email. So taking extra care to make sure you deleted the email properly this time you close the phone and try to sleep again.

 

**Beep Beep**

 

You look over to your phone, slightly scared, and open it to see the invitation again. ‘ _Maybe a server error where the same email is sent multiple times?_ ’ you reason with yourself, trying to calm your quickened heart. ‘ _I’ll just turn the phone off for now._ ’ Turning off the phone you close your eyes to finally get more rest when you hear the chime of your phone turning back on. Confused as fuck, you look over to your phone and reach to turn it of again when _it_ starts.

 

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

 

You let out a scream and accidentally knock your phone off the bedside table at the influx on invitations suddenly being sent to you. You quickly pick it up and in a panicked frenzy open the messenger.

 

_(Username) enters the chatroom_

 

_(Username): Seven help! I think my phone s been hacke d._

 

_(Username): I keepgetting thi s invite throug h email and It wont stop sendign me the same email ove r and over_

 

_(Username): I cant turnmy hpone off either._

 

_(Username) has left the chatroom_

 

_(Username) has entered the chatroom._

 

Your hand flies to muffle your scream as you enter a bugged chat room with no one but yourself in it.

 

_(Username): Seven!_

_(Username): Yoosung!_

 

_(Username): Jumin, Zen, Jaehee!_

 

_(Username): Is anyone here?_

 

_(Username): Hello??? Please I’m scared I’ve let a hacker into my phone!_

 

_(Username): ANYONE SAY SOMETHING!_

 

_Unknown has entered the chat_

 

_Unknown: c...om...e to… t...he c...ab...in…_

 

_(Username): What?_

 

_(Username): Who are you?_

 

_(Username): What do you want with me?_

 

_Unknown: Come to the cabin…_

 

_Unknown: **Come to the cabin**_

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_**Unknown: Come to the cabin** _

 

_(Username): Alright I’ll come to the cabin just… Stop all this!_

 

_Unknown: Do you… promise me…?…_

 

_(Username): Yes alright whatever I’ll go to the fucking cabin already. Just stop!_

 

_Unknown: Don’t… break… your promise…_

 

_Unknown: **Or else…**_

 

_Unknown has left the chat._

 

Your phone shuts off and restarts. All signs of the invitation are gone and your phone is working normal. You even enter the messenger chat with ease.

 

_(Username) has entered the chat_

 

_707: (Username) are you ok????_

 

_707: I had no signs of a hack on either the messenger or your phone_

 

_707: What happened?_

 

_(Username): Some freak named Unknown spammed me an invitation to a cabin in the mountains and then hacked the messenger to make me promise to go to the cabin. Then my phone just reset all normal. No invites or Unknown or anything._

 

_(Username): It scared me Seven_

 

_Jaehee Kang: That sounds like a hack. Are you sure we weren’t compromised in anyway Seven?_

 

_707: b….._

 

_707: …...b…….._

 

_707:…...b……………._

 

_Jaehee Kang: Seven are you alright?_

 

_(Username): Seven stop your scaring me_

 

_707: BAD! THIS IS BAD!_

 

_Jaehee Kang: So we were hacked?_

 

_707: No… Well yeah… but nothing was taken..._

 

_707: But (Username) promised to go to the cabin_

 

_707: Now they have to go_

 

_(Username): WHAT?!_

 

_Jaehee Kang: You can’t be serious Seven!_

 

_707: I am_

 

_707: (Username) promised they would_

 

_707: And if this is who I think it is breaking a promise could result in DEATH_

 

_(Username): I’M GONNA DIE????????_

_707: No, I wont let you!_

 

_707: Just tell me the date you promised you’d go_

 

_(Username): Ah, the invite said ‘within a week’_

 

_707: And did you promise to go alone?_

 

_(Username): No, I never would agree to that._

 

_Jaehee Kang: Seven I hope you know what you’re doing._

 

_707: Yes… I think…_

 

_707: (Username) go rest, I’ll come over to your apartment in the morning._

 

_707: I promise to explain everything when I get there in the morning_

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

_(Username): You better…_

 

_Jaehee Kang: (Username) are you really ok with this?_

 

_(Username): I trust Seven_

 

_(Username): I’m gonna do what he tells me and sleep_

 

_Jaehee Kang: Be safe (Username)_

 

_(Username): You too Jaehee_

 

_(Username) has left the chat_

 

~~

 

Morning comes too slow for you and so does the knock you had been expecting on your door.

 

“(Name), it’s me Seven, can you let me in.”

 

Shuffling over to the door you unlock and open it to let Seven enter. He does, quickly, and shuts the door behind him, before grabbing you by your shoulders and forcing you to look at him.

 

“(Name) you have to promise me you wont tell _anyone_ what happens today.”

 

“Seven I don’t really feel like making any more promises today.”

 

“(Name), _please_ , for me, your friend Seven.”

 

“… Fine, I promise.”

 

Seven smiles, then proceeds to start removing his jacket and shirt.

 

“Hey, what the he-” the words fall from your lips as your see a set of iridescent red-tinged wings spread out from behind Seven. You stumble backwards and fall your ass. Seven chuckles and swipes his hair behind his ears, his _long, pointed_ ears.

 

“So, I’m a faerie.” He states, matter-of-factly.

 

“No shit.” You reply as Seven bends down to pick up his shirt and throw it back on.

 

“Yeah, and that invite was from my brother, I’m 99.9999999% sure. He’s also a faerie.”

 

“So that’s why you freaked out about the promise.”

 

“Yeah. Fae are… really finicky about our promises. Don’t worry though, because he left a lot of loopholes in your promise. All we have to do is go to the cabin together, take a step inside and leave straight away after. We also have to hold hands the whole time.”  
  
“Why?”

 

“Because this is a trap. He wants to spirit you away to the fae world but he cant if another fae has a hold of you in the human world.”

 

“Okay… why does he want _me_?”

 

“That I don’t know. Me and my brother… didn’t part on the best of terms when I abandoned the fae world. He could just want revenge by trying to take one of my friends from me considering I’m banned from the fae world for abandoning it, I can’t get you back if he takes you and that would hurt me.”

 

“Um… I wont let go of your hand then.”

 

Seven throws on his jacket then opens the door.

 

“We should go now, we might even be able to get back for lunch.” He tells you.

 

“My treat if this all goes well.”

 

“Yahoo! I’m going to get a super deluxe Honey Buddha Chips meal.” Seven exclaims excitedly and the two of you exit your apartment building. In front of it was parked a red Ferrari. You throw you head into your hand as Seven excitedly ushers you over to his ‘baby’ and introduces the two of you.

 

“My darling, this is (Name) who will be riding with me and you today. Shh don’t be jealous (Name) is just a friend my only love is youuuuuuuu~~~.” Seven starts to make kissy noises at his car and the two of you enter and he starts it up.

 

“Listen to her purr. Ahhhhhhhhh~~”

 

This was going to be a long drive

 

~~

 

Just as expected it was long. A 3 hour drive of Seven cooing to his car as you looked out the window and were reprimanded about smudging the glass multiple times. Finally Seven pulled over at the side of a forest and gripped your hand as you exited the car.

 

“No letting go until we’re out of this forest (Name), Okay.”

 

You nod to Seven and the 2 of you enter the forest, hand in hand.

 

The forest to your surprise was astonishingly tranquil. Birds sang but could not be seen, leaves crunched underfoot but not sticks snapped, water could be heard slowly moving in the distance, strange flowers bloomed without any dead ones to be seen. You relaxed, almost letting your hand slip from Sevens until he gripped yours harder, pulling you from your trance.

 

“This whole forest is a trap, (Name). Placed by fae to abduct unsuspecting humans into their world.”

 

“What do they do to the abducted people?” You ask Seven, and his face uncharacteristicly darkens.

 

“There’s different reasons depending on the fae, none good. Some want to play a trick taking a person and sending them back only after their family is long dead. Some see humans like pets and want to keep them for show. Some steal humans as servants. Some change humans into fae themselves whether for a partner or a family.”

 

“That’s horrible, but not all fae are like that right? I mean there’s you after all.”

 

“I’m a rarity, an unaccepted rarity; because I see humans individuals rather than as things we fae have a right to toy with.”

 

“I’m glad about that Seven.” You admit, causing a small smile to come back to his face.

 

Suddenly a deer rushes from the bushes in front of you, causing you to jump back in surprise, almost loosing your grip on Seven’s hand again.

 

“That was a trick from my brother, trying to get you to let go of my hand. We must be getting close to the cabin now, which means he’ll have more control over the area. Be careful not to let go (Name).”

You nod, looking around in the distance you spot something odd.

 

“Hey Seven is that the Cabin?” You ask. He squints, looking at the blur in the distance then nods.

 

“Yeah, good eye (Name).” The two of you head in the direction of the cabin, each step towards it making you hold Sevens hand tighter and tighter. Finally you reach the cabin. It looks like it came straight out of a Disney movie.

 

The wood it was made of held no flaws, breaks or rot. Roses and other bright flowers bloomed more than expected even for Spring. Little cobblestones arranged a path in a perfect “Messy” way. It was like a honey fly trap for humans.

 

“L-lets just get in and out already ok.” You tell Seven and he nods in agreement, before opening a door.

 

The inside of the cabin looked the way you imagine Jaehee’s retirement. A Stone fireplace held a pot that whiffed the scent of baked goods around the cabin. A rocking chair sat next to the fireplace and a table for food across from the chair with little stools seated at it. A welcome mat met the front door and another mat met the back door. A small bed sat in the corner next to a window with wood doors to shut it.

 

“Ok (Name) lets step in and step out, easy as that.” Seven says.

 

Oh how you wished it would be as easy as he told you.

 

As soon as the two of you set in the door slammed shut behind you along with the windows leaving you with only the fireplace to light the room.

 

“Shit,” Seven curses when the door wont open. “Don’t let go of my hand.” He warns you. You cling tighter in response.

 

Then the fire from the fireplace spreads, the wood catching fire and inching all around the two of you backing you into the bed together.

 

“Fuck,” Seven yells as his jeans catch fire. “Don’t worry (Name) he can’t hurt you, you kept your promise. It’s against fae rules to hurt a human who kept their promise.”

 

“What about you Seven! You aren’t Human!” You yell at the redhead who remains silent. Telling you all you need to know.

 

You loosen your hands grip from Seven, trying to pull away from him, who in turn grasps your hand even harder with both of his.

 

“Don’t you dare.” He hisses at you; before having to move back further on the bed as the fire creeps up the wooden frame closer to him.

 

“I won’t let you die Seven. I’m sorry.” You apologise, leaning down and biting his hand hard enough to draw blood. He screams, instinct causing his hands to pull back from you towards him, and for the first time in an hour your hands were free from each other.

 

You began to feel sick. The room was shaking, starting to morph into something new.

 

“No, (NAME) **NO**.” Seven screams, trying to grasp at you but his hands went through you. You tried to grasp at Seven in return but the same effect happened to you with Seven. You were moving into 2 different worlds, being spirited away, kidnapped to the fae realm.

 

Seven himself begins to shake and fade away into white, the last thing you see of him is his desperate, crying face screaming out your name. Then your faced with a white wall as you sit on a cold marble floor.

 

“Well this truly was a surprise.” A new voice says behind you and you scramble to face it. Now you stood before a double of Seven (apart from the hair and eyes of course which where a shorter, pinkish white and mint green respectively). His ears and wings were shown freely behind him, the wings more of a purple red then Sevens. He wore a black tank top and leggings and no shoes; a lopsided crown of black sat carelessly on his head.

 

“This wasn’t the result I wanted, but I’m happy nonetheless.” The double smiles brightly, clasping both hands behind his back and leaning forward he stakes a single step towards you.

 

“Welcome little human, my name’s Ray, I welcome you to my kingdom. I hope you can find this to be a good home.”

 

Your heart sinks.


End file.
